


End of Friendship

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami manages to ruin her friendship with Zoisite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

It was so awkward and how could it not be? Would she feel this embarrassed and uncomfortable every time he was in the room from now on? This would be the end of their friendship then; she'd known this would happen.

"Why did you…?" Zoisite asked, raising a hand to touch his mouth.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing; I didn't mean anything…" Princess Mercury stammered.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but was blushing too much to look coolly detached or skeptical.

"Just forget it," she insisted desperately.

"But I don't want to," Zoisite said suddenly, then blushed brighter than the stain of her lipstick on his lips.


End file.
